


2:00 AM

by sassywolf



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassywolf/pseuds/sassywolf
Summary: As much as Hanbin hates talking with drunk people, he still can’t say no to Junhoe.





	2:00 AM

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for grammatical errors and stuff.

 

> From: Junhoe
> 
> Can I come to your room?

 

He sighs then take a glance towards the digital clock on the bedside table. Rubbing his tired eyes, he contemplates between accepting the request he just received or declining it and tell Junhoe to go to sleep instead of bothering him on a freaking 2:00 AM. But, as much as needing his precious sleep, Hanbin can’t say no to the younger man. He hates himself for that.

 

 

> To: Junhoe
> 
> What do you want?
> 
>  

Hanbin almost got a heart attack when the younger man replied his message no longer than five seconds. Normally, Junhoe isn’t a type of person who would reply your messages as fast as the Usain Bolt. It’s kinda rare to engage a conversation with that kid apart by minutes because he probably replied hours or maybe days after you send him texts. Yet, that kid claimed that he prefer texting than calling. _Smh._

 

 

> From: Junhoe
> 
> A company. You.

 

‘ _You_ ’

Something strange hits Hanbin’s heart. Of course he feels happy when he knows that he can make someone comfortable with him, _need him_. But knowing that _someone_ is Junhoe, who always prank him and ‘bullying’ him because he thought that Hanbin is the funniest one to be teased and knowing that right now Junhoe wants Hanbin to be his company...is weird. _In a good way._

_Oh_ , he remember.

The clock hits 2:10 AM and he _knows_ why Junhoe wants him to be his company. He knows it too well because the pattern is always same. Junhoe comes to him on a time like this, pours everything towards the older man, Hanbin listening and answering all of Junhoe’s thoughts seriously, and then Junhoe will forget everything that happens between them when the sun is come out. The saddest part is, it happens everytime Junhoe drunk.

Sometimes Hanbin think he should’ve said no everytime Junhoe asks something from him when he is under alcohol influence. Because Hanbin actually felt hurts everytime Junhoe makes him go crazy by saying something that makes him happy, showing affection towards him, being soft, and then in the morning, when Junhoe already sober, that kid instantly back to being a bastard that always show no affection towards him. It’s cruel. Junhoe forgot everything they had, while he makes Hanbin can’t forget even a thing that they had.

Almost ten minutes passed and Hanbin realized that he didn’t reply to Junhoe’s text yet. So, he opens new message from him and give a short reply.

 

 

> To: Junhoe
> 
> Okay

 

As much as Hanbin _hates_ talking with drunk people, he still can’t say no to Junhoe.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to trigger my brain to write a story again. So I only can manage a drabble like this within 20 minutes while listening to Wolfie - Changing. I love Junbin anyway.
> 
> By the way, it was inspired by this: https://twitter.com/mickeyhanbinee/status/959432518448508928


End file.
